


4. Deregulation

by somethingsalwayswrong



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I just really love these two, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsalwayswrong/pseuds/somethingsalwayswrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my own personal challenge to write 12 drabbles based on 12 random words I got from a word generator.</p><p>Drabble number 4 is based on the word "deregulation", which is the act of removing a regulation. And here we have some Angelbutter for your enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. Deregulation

**Author's Note:**

> The word count is 95 because a word counter counts Walker's entire sentence as one word but I felt like if I did that, it would be cheating.

The e-mail was brief. "As of this coming Monday, all rules against the fraternization of police officers outside of the office will be dropped. This rule will not, however, be retroactive." And then a signature. The rest of the Sanford Police Department read this over Nicholas' shoulder (they still hadn't replaced all the computers following the explosion). Nicholas felt his breath hitch as he looked up to where Danny stood next to him. Danny was looking back. Time halted for a brief splendid moment as they locked eyes.

"Wellgwonnkissmlredy!" Walker grumbled goodnaturedly. Nicholas gladly obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I actually don't know if there are fraternization laws for British police officers but I feel like if there was, Nicholas would honor that, even if he was like head over heels for Danny.


End file.
